ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Giant Duck In Duckburg/Transcript
This is a transcript of Giant Duck In Duckburg. ---- scene opens up at the Money Bin, Scrooge was swimming in his money, until a crash is heard from the other room. Scrooge: Huh? What was that? walks to the other room, then it was revealed to be Gyro, who is creating a serum. Gyro: And complete! Scrooge walks into Gyro's room Gyro: Hi, Scrooge. I need to show you something. Scrooge: What is it? Is that a serum? Gyro: Yes. This is a growth serum that can make anything grow! Scrooge: Oh. Can I test the serum? Please? Gyro: I'll think about it, by the way, can you get the book from the shelf? Scrooge: I will get it. grabs the ladder and put onto the shelf, climbing Gyro: Sighs What a short duck... Scrooge: EXCUSE ME?! What did you say? Are you calling me a short duck? Gyro: YES! You're a SHORT duck! groans in anger as he tries to get down. As Gyro leaves the room, Scrooge drinks the serum Scrooge: Ahhh... Now you will pay for this, Gyro. the room tapping Gyro's shoulder Gyro: Yes? OH MY GOSH! Scrooge: WHO'S SHORT NOW?! the workers runs for their lives, Gyro began laughing. Scrooge was angry which cause grow bigger, Gyro shocked and leaving. Meanwhile, the manor, Webby and Louie were watching the news about what happened to him, while Roxanne is baking cookies for them Louie: Hey, Roxanne, I think I need to tell you. Roxanne: What is it, Louie? Louie: Well, I saw a news about Giant Scrooge. Roxanne: Really? Louie: Yes it is. [Meanwhile, Scrooge breaks through his money bin] Scrooge: Oh my... Me money bin! But the problem is that I can't walk without me cane. out of his money bin. Scrooge tries to walk gently and heads to the manor Huey was playing video game with Dewey, suddenly they stop playing. Dewey: Look at the window. looked at the window, then he was shocked Huey: What's that? Dewey: Everything is starting to rumble. Huey: OH NO! Take cover! Dewey: Yikes! hide under the table. Then, they hearing someone knocking the door Dewey: Who could that be? the door Hello? looking up at Giant Scrooge and shocked. He shuts the door hardly and running away in fear. Huey: Dewey, what's wrong? Dewey: It was Uncle Scrooge!! Huey: Let me check. the door shocked and shuts the door. Huey opens the door again. Huey: Oh my gosh! Uncle Scrooge, what happened to you? Scrooge: Gyro called me a short duck, so I drank the serum which causes me grow bigger when I was angry. Huey: Oh my.. Huey climbs up the roof as Roxanne, Louie, and Webby see him. Louie: Uncle Scrooge! How did you get so big? Scrooge: From Gyro's serum. Roxanne: Don't worry Scrooge, we got an idea. Scrooge: Really? Roxanne: Yes. We'll try to make an idea by making a giant to shrink you. Scrooge: O-okay. went inside to make an antidote. Scrooge: Sighs ''Oh well... Roxanne: Hold this. Scrooge: Okay. ''was about to shoot. Scrooge: Afraid I can't do this! steps on Roxanne. He grew bigger Huey: Look out!! Roxanne: AH! Runs Scrooge was running away. At Duckburg, Scrooge was been careful. Scrooge: Can this day get any worse? running for their lives and screaming in terror. Scrooge: Oh shoot... tried to not steps someone. Category:DuckTales Category:Friendly Girl's Ideas Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:Giant